


The Unfortunate Consequences of Going Skinny Dipping with Albus Potter

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: The Adventures of Scorpius Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Muggles, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Prison, Skinny Dipping, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Scorpius muttered to himself as footsteps approached the cell he was sitting in. He glanced up and sighed.“Hello Dad,” he said. His dad, thankfully, looked amused.





	The Unfortunate Consequences of Going Skinny Dipping with Albus Potter

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Scorpius muttered to himself as footsteps approached the cell he was sitting in. He glanced up and sighed.

“Hello Dad,” he said. His dad, thankfully, looked amused.

“Hello Scorpius.”

“You got bail,” the muggle police officer beside his dad remarked as he pulled open the cell door.

The _muggle_ police officer.

Scorpius had never been more embarrassed in his life.

Scorpius was handed his effects, including the wand he’d so foolishly left discarded with his clothes as he’d gone skinny dipping.

“Potter,” his dad said. Scorpius blushed furiously as Harry Potter bailed his own naked son out of jail.

“Malfoy,” Potter said.

“Hey Scor,” Albus said casually, looking unaffected.

“Hello Albus,” Scorpius replied stiffly. His dad and Harry Potter exchanged a look as they walked out the building.

“So…” Harry Potter began. “I wasn’t aware you two knew each other.” He then made a weird snorting noise. Scorpius span to find Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World, The Slayer of the Dark Lord, struggling, and failing, to hold in a laugh. Finally, he devolved into mad chuckling, which seemed to embarrass Albus more than having been arrested by muggle police. His dad wasn’t laughing, but his eyes were gleaming in an amused manner.

“Who’d have thought?” his dad remarked. Scorpius exchanged a glance with Albus. They both lunged for their wands at the same time, and grabbed each other.

“Mine?” Albus said.

“Yup,” Scorpius replied, and immediately felt the crushing sensation of apparition. They landed in a heap on Albus’s bed.

“That was fun,” Albus said with a grin, wiggling all over him. Scorpius flicked him around the ear, but finally allowed himself to relax. He supposed that was one way to tell his father he was dating Albus Potter. Now… to tell his grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA. Bonus: 
> 
> “Are you sure we’re allowed to do this?” Scorpius questioned, half in an attempt to distract himself from the cold water that was freezing his balls off, and half because he was certain he’d seen a sign declaring ‘No Swimming’.
> 
> “Yeah of course!” Albus replied, beaming at him, already chest deep. Scorpius was caught for a moment by those beautiful green eyes, and that was the reason it was Albus’ fault he didn’t notice the people creeping up on them.
> 
> “Freeze! Police!” Scorpius span, glaring at the police officers standing over their belongings. He instinctively reached for his wand… which was in his pile of clothing.
> 
> “Shit,” Albus muttered, and Scorpius couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment.
> 
> \--
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
